Summer at Lily's SURPRISE!
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: lily goes home for a summer of wild parties, man eating and chilling out... what she doesn't count on is James being in the same neighbourhood and crashing her parties. james see's lily in a new light, lily meets the real James. chap 1 up AU story enjoy!


* * *

Lily stepped off the Hogwarts express and basically ran through the barrier into the waiting arms of her friends who had promised to pick her up this year. Bryan, Steven, Travis, Will and Anna stood outside the barrier watching intently for an approaching Lily.

Upon seeing her friends Lily raced full pelt towards them, rushing into Anna's arms and almost knocking them over. After hugging Anna she proceeded to jump the rest of the boys, kissing all of them square on the mouth, elated that her step mother was finally out of her and her father's hair for good, and that her friends had agreed to pick her up!

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus stepped through the barrier casually, James and Sirius relieved to be spending the summer at the Potter mansion together. Remus, who on the outside was cool and collected, drew a long calming breath steadying his excitement, he seriously felt like he was going to explode.  
"Uh…James are seeing what I'm seeing, are you seeing what Lily's _doing!_" Sirius asked in worried voice.  
"Huh? What no… why?" James replied, following Sirius line of sight James watched as Lily jumped not one but _four_ boys. James felt his ears begin to burn as she kissed each one of them full and hard on the mouth, he could tell that there was no tongue involved but it still made him mad. "_Four_… _Four_ of them, why will she kiss four boys but not _me_?"  
"She's known them a while, see you guys during the hols sometime, if not I'll catch up with you both at the beginning of the year, see ya's" Remus said starting to walk towards Lily and her friends.  
"Why's he going over there?" Sirius asked.  
"No idea." James replied.  
"REMUS!!!" shouted the four boys as Remus approached. Then in unison they all turned towards Remus, in a line and synchronized began to howl as if to a moon. They all held their arms out and began dancing as if they were a boy band, but they were still howling. That's when James and Sirius got the biggest surprise of their lives; Remus began break dancing before pulling out his journal (that _no one_ is allowed to read) and threw it at the middle boys head.

"Owwww, Remus, that was sooo uncalled for!" The boy pretended to pout. The other three boys and the two girls cracked up laughing.  
"Yes it was Will, and you know it!" Remus replied holding his sides while laughing.  
"Well, now all of you have sorted that out…LILY where's my kiss? I got a hug but no kiss, its no fair they all got kisses!" The girl pouted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Anna…here let me fix that!" Lily replied James expected her to lean over and peck the girl on the cheek. No Lily stood in front of the girl, placed both hands on either side of her head and pretty well made out with her in the middle of the station, he could here Sirius' jaw drop beside him, and felt his own copy the motion.  
"All right girls enough of that save it for when we get home. There's a lovely bedroom you two can use." Will said, and then wrenched Lily from Anna and slung her over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the train station, the other boys picked up both hers and Remus' trunks and Remus carried Anna out over his shoulder, laughing the entire way.  
James and Sirius stood staring after the group in shock until Mr and Mrs. Potter arrived.  
"Did you… Remus… Lily… behave like that?" James asked Sirius.  
"No, I didn't know that either of them could behave like that but now I do." He replied  
"Boys!!!! Oh how I've missed you both." Mrs Potter called across the station. "James dear I'm sorry to say this but we have to stay in the town house these holidays, the ministry has put your father on alert so its easier if we're closer."  
"Ok mum, that's fine. I'm sure Padfoot and I can find something to do." James replied  
"And don't forget the townhouse is in a muggle area, so try and limit your magic use, I know you're both of age but we don't want to break any laws do we!" Mrs Potter said sternly.  
"No Mrs Potter." Sirius replied, seriously (for once).

* * *

"So, what shall we do…" whispered Travis into Lily's ear.  
"Nothing of _that_ sort!" Lily replied shoving Travis playfully across the backseat.  
"What?"  
"You know exactly what!" Lily laughed, "I swear you're as bad as James sometimes!"

"Ahh… yes and how is this James you always come home complaining about?" Will asked from the driver's seat of the car.

"As annoying as ever, still outmatching Travis… somehow…" Lily replied

"I'm hurt Lily bear! To think that you think someone could be more annoying than Moi!!!" Travis said feigning a wounded look.

"Lily you only _think_ James is annoying because you have to spend all year in constant contact with him, you know breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, common room and all the girls spend their time day dreaming about him and you have to hear about those too." Remus added not a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yeah I know and I don't appreciate it one whit!" Lily replied sullenly

"Cheer up babe its holidays now, give your neural pathways a rest, unwind and chill out! Celebrate your freedom and let's have some fun, let's party these holiday's!" Anna said from Lily's right side

"Well said Anna and let's… I do need to let my hair down so these holidays I suggest we go crazy!" Lily replied seriously as they pulled up in her drive way.


End file.
